


Special

by AriesDanger24



Series: My FairGame Weekend 2020 Collection~🌺🍀 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: BUT IT HAS FEELS OF MY BOYS, Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, PLEASE BE WARNED IT ANGSTY AND HEART HURTY!, Post-Volume 7 (RWBY), THIS HAS REFERENCE TO EPISODE 12 OF VOLUME 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesDanger24/pseuds/AriesDanger24
Summary: (#FairgameWeekend2020 - Day 2: Scars)IM SORRY I WENT ANGSTY AHHHHH!!! (I KNOW I SHOULDN'T BECAUSE WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HEALING BUT my hand slipped and wrote it so be warned that this involves Volume 7 AFTER episode 12!!! ANGST ENDING! YOU ARE WARNED!😥Clover has felt special to Qrow for a while in Atlas and when they go on their supply runs they decide to play a new game that evens the odds and through it he learns about how Qrow honors those who have passed away...he finds it beautiful.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: My FairGame Weekend 2020 Collection~🌺🍀 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952614
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Special

Aryes: IM SORRY, I WENT ANGSTY! I KNOW I SHOULDN'T BUT I DID SO PLEASE BE WARNED! I love you all and did not do it to hurt anyone....my hand just did a thing and it just felt right to do so I did. I am sorry! I know it is a happy event meant to celebrate the ship in all the possiblities but I wanted to address the scars category a bit differently than just scars by themselves or on bodies. Also tomorrow my fic will be fluffier than this angsty mess so that my heart can heal too 😂😖👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻🌸

Warnings: Story set before AND after volume 7 episode 12! This be angsty, also cursing, tattoos, scars, also mentioning summers death as well as others... (you know what I mean), I am sorry if this ruins fairgameweekend for anyone...I just needed this I guess. Please don't read if you will feel triggered or if you aren't in a good place. I would feel awful if my story made someone feel upset on a deeper level. Please stay safe and read warnings.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.

To those who continue onward....you are brave souls and I hope that my fanfic hits your angsty bones since I don't often do angst often. Don't feel bad from abstaining if you do not want to explore the subject matter. I totally understand that. Stay safe everyone!

🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀

_Special_   
**(please read warnings above before reading)**

The days passed by easily in Atlas, despite how stressed the situation was becoming with knowledge of Salem and her oncoming minions. Everything seemed so normal, Clover signed papers and walked around with groups of professionally contracted huntsman on a daily basis. 

Then, he met Qrow Branwen.

Everything that had seemed normal before was odd to him. His eyes were always searching for the lonely figure of him. At first they hadn’t clicked, but once they had their mission and he learned about the other man’s semblance….it made sense why he had been thinking about him more. Just watching his figure from the side of his eyes during his meetings or why his eyes followed the man as he walked down the halls. 

He was like a shroud of shadows, a cloud that drifted his own way, just merging with others only to eventually part and continue his own way.

Mystical and absolutely stunning. That prickly jawline that could amplify his emotions expressed on his face. His thin lips that occasionally would flash something close to a happy smile, never fully exposed. A sight that Clover found himself enchanted with. 

That was how the flirting started wasn’t it? After their mission he could remember them drinking coffee near the machine before anyone else would come in, just soaking in the presence of one another. Their little conversations that were special for them.

At least Clover thought it was. The way that they often stared at each other without words needing to be exchanged. A comfortable silence that he could peacefully fall in.

It was nice just to linger in this lull. 

That’s why, when Clover and Qrow started getting assigned missions together., the brunette found himself over the moon to get to talk to the other more. They still played games in the back of cars during the storage runs. The game still rather unfair in a way, but instead of enjoying the end factor, the became a bit more engaged in conversation. 

That’s when he played a different game with Qrow. One where they played a game of strategy and skill rather than luck. When someone won a match or rather a skillful play, the other would be able to ask any question they liked. It was the best way to have a fair game while being able to learn more about each other.

At first, Qrow was dubious of such a thing, but even he grew bored of the unfairness of luck and agreed. 

They decided on a game of wits and deceit. 

Two truths and a lie. Each would say 3 statements about themselves, 2 of them a truth, one a lie. The other had to decide which was the lie to win that round.

They started simple, went into specifics and all that jazz, overall, Qrow and Clover were evenly matched. Until Qrow threw in a curveball for the final match.

I have a tattoo on my ankle.  
I am attracted to men.  
To fight against a Beowulf pack, I lit myself on fire.

Understandably….Clover was gobsmacked by the raven’s outright attitude. 

Clover raised an eyebrow and found himself enamoured with the little look of premeditated triumph. “What’s wrong there Lucky Charm, you look a little shocked.”

“I really don’t know which is the lie.You are 40 years old, so having a tattoo would not be odd. As for your sexual preferences I have heard your nieces call you a shameless flirting menace to women.” He carefully watched as Qrow shrugged casually, noting how the red eyes trailed up him. 

“What, that grosses you out that I might flirt with men?”

“Not at all, that would be hypocritical of me.” 

Oop...well guess his sexuality wasn’t a secret from Atlas’ guests anymore. 

The lucky man gulped a little nervously, noting how closely Qrow seemed to be watching him. Was this all to trick him into believing the second one was a truth?

Did Clover want it to be a lie?

Brothers, this might have been a bad decision in the long run.

“Hypocritical cause you are flirting with men or hypocritical because you are gay?”

The brunette sighed thinking deeply between which was the lie. “Both.”

There was a moment of relative silence, other than the Ace Op tapping his foot. 

“Tick tock,” Qrow hummed and Clover gave him a small glare, the other putting up his hands in mock surrender. “Ah, not so tough now when you finally might lose.”

“Might is the key word here,” Clover added touchily, not like being rushed to his thoughts when the game was reaching a potential end.

“Fine, what was the third one again?” 

“That I lit myself on fire to fight against a pack of Beowulves.”

“This is a tough one.”

Qrow just laid back, getting comfortable. It irritated Clover but at the same time he couldn't be mad. Qrow rarely acted vulnerable in front of anyone at Atlas so far….this was nice to be trusted.

“I don’t believe the tattoo,” Clover decided.

Qrow then smiled, “Ohh, sorry for the bad luck there. The correct answer was that I lit myself on fire. I was close to doing it once, but I made some bombs from some near empty bottles I had. Figured it would work better.” Clover smiled, “Did it?”

“Well, I’m alive aren’t I?” Qrow joked and Clover smiled kindly. 

“So you have a tattoo? Where?”

Qrow shrugged and pulled up his pant leg….a tattoo of a rose, abstract and beautiful. A silhouette of a hooded figure above it in total black and red and white. Hints of faded gold colors decorated the rose. It was a bit breath taking.

“You remember when I told you about an old team of mine?”

Clover’s heart dropped when he looked up to see the other closing his eyes...the corners crinkled in thought. 

Oh Brothers he wanted to comfort him, but all he could do was listen.

“Her name was Summer Rose, she was Ruby’s mom….The leader of team STRQ. I got this tattoo when she...she disappeared years ago. She was the best of us, always was. So I put a tattoo over the scar she gave me on our first spar.”

There was a little crooked laugh that left the raven, his eyes now looking past Clover in memory. 

“She figured out I relied on my feet a lot, tripped me up, got my foot burned by her semblance. It was stiupid what we fought over.”

“Which was?”

Qrow snickered, “She’s just like Ruby, she sparred with me over the last cookie that I ate from her stash.”

Clover smiled, that sounded like quite a memory. The brunette felt cold over his own thoughts of any of his own dying on him.

“May I?” he asked in question, reaching toward the scar/tattoo with interest now to feel if the skin was different. Qrow nodded for him to go ahead and with gentleness he put his fingers on the inked skin. His eyes shocked at how the black and red ink covered the horrendous texture beneath.

“She REALLY liked her cookies.” 

“Must have to to do this kind of damage with someone using aura,” Qrow scoffed. 

“It was an accident. She didn’t use her semblance before she enrolled so I didn’t take it personally...and now,” he paused, Clover stopping as Qrow’s hand just brushed his to touch the tattoo with a saddened smile, “now it’s something I remember her by.”

Clover found it sweet and grasped at the hunter’s hand gently, catching his attention. He lowered his head and raised their hands to kiss the top of Qrow’s. 

“I understand. I also have scars from people I have lost, but you made it something amazing. I didn’t know her personally, but I have a feeling she would be happy to see such an honoring image from someone close to her. I wish i could have met her.” Clover looked up to see Qrow’s face looking embarrassed by the praise.

The brunette smiled, “I hope one day someone could do something like that for me. You know, when I pass on…I think that is something special….Qrow, did you love her?”

Qrow rolled his eyes and made a noise, “I did, but she and Tai were happy together.”

Clover’s heart poured and overflowed with so many unspoken loving words. 

“Tattoos are permanent marks upon our bodies, reminding us of what’s important and who we love. I think letting her be where she wanted and love who she wanted...that’s the purest and strongest love of all.”

-

“What do you want? It’s late, we are closed.”

“I’ll pay double if you do the job,” Qrow mumbled.

They stared at one another….the shop clerk huffing, “fine, what do you want?”

“I want this,” Qrow held up a covered item, the clerk unwadded the fabric and looked up shocked.

“This has blood on it, do you want that too?”

“No, just the symbol.”

“Where at?”

Qrow lifted his foot where a lengthy scar was above his ankle.

“What did that?”

… “A fishing pole a while ago. I want that symbol on the scar.”

“Anything else?” the older man asked as he cleaned his tools.

“Some organic words underneath in green with some blue shadowing. I want it to say ‘My Lucky Charm’.”

The man raised an eyebrow, “A little literal isn’t it?”

Qrow said nothing more and the clerk patted the table and they got started. Within 3 hours they finished up the start work and with insistence, the clerk continued till everything was done. He was indeed given 2 times the amount he usually made, but he wondered if it was worth losing sleep over. 

The lanky man left his shop and the clerk just wondered if the guy’s dog died or something. He didn’t quite know why the guy was tearing up the entire process even though he could tell when a client was in pain….that guy’s pain was the emotional kind.

-

“You get what you came for?” Robyn asked...Qrow hid his eyes for a moment and showed her the semi covered tattoo. “Yeah,” her eyes darkened at the symbol but softened once she saw his face.

“You loved him didn’t you?”

...that is when Qrow looked down at his new tattoo, hurt crushing him from the inside as the words came out. His mind still in the back of those storage runs, the bright smile on the others face as they played games….or how Qrow debated against confessing that he liked Clover to his face that day during 2 truths and a lie. 

Oh brothers, how he wished he could have said how much Clover meant to him then...but this was the closest he would ever get to showing how much he loved him. 

A scar decorated in honor of the ones who gave it to him….his first love on one ankle and the other...the other ankle was the leader of Team STRQ.

🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀

Aryes: Yep, I did that. Thank you if you have read this far. NOW GO READ SOME FLUFFY STUFF OTHER PEOPLE ARE MAKING FOR THIS WEEKEND SO YOU CAN HEAL! 

or stick around for tomorrow's story which should be much lighter in comparison😂 I teared up writing this near the end. Hope it was bittersweet angst that those who read this wanted. Please stay tuned for more~! Have a good fairgame weekend this 2020!

Till tomorrow friends~🥰


End file.
